jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oruto Aruko
Oruto Aruko is a 36 year old man who does garbage collector who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Eccentric Fractured Human Warrior: "Maddrunk", allowing him to become stronger as he drinks and meet his partner, the Sleeping Parrot Gusuya. He is killed by Shintarou Jagasaki, during the mass fracturing disaster, after losing his sense of self and became fully fractured, putting him out of his misery. Appearance Aruko was a man of slightly below average height with a heavyset build, a number 4 buzz cut hairstyle, and a chin strap beard. He was usually seen wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. When he started transforming into his fractured human form, Aruko remained the same in appearance, but with large veins going across his entire body. Due to the circumstances of his power, he also gained a drunk flush reaction, which is a condition that makes people's faces to become flushed when drunk, making there faces red or have red blotches. Personality Aruko was a caring man who wanted someone or something to protect, which became harder to find due to his wife leaving him and taking custody of their child. due to his inability to find this person or thing to protect, Aruko became a drunk recluse and, in his own words, "not the decent person I want to be". Aruko does, however, seem to be a very caring individual. He even promises his wife that he'll kill all of the frenzied frogs to become human again and stop drinking, all for the purpose of becoming a family again. He was even caring to his friends at Triple H, as they were all so friendly that they gave him nicknames, even seeing him as an uncle. Powers and Abilities Drunken Fist of Enlightenment Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Aruko is able to, when drunk enough, increase his strength and agility by tenfold, making him able to even crush a person's head with ease. As the frenzied tadpole in him matures, Aruko becomes stronger but also more similar in a sadistic and in a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but can reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder. Transformations First form/Human Form Aruko's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal man. Second Form Aruko's second form is where the real transformations start. His skin reddens and lines appear over his arms/face. His appearance other than that does not seem to change. This form gives him a major boost to his speed and strength, but appears to only be activated while intoxicated. Third Form Aruko's third form was a furthered fractured stage, with his eyes becoming completely black. In this form, his strength and speed had increased. It appeared this form was triggered through intense stress. Aruko obtained this form at the beginning of Chiharu Matsuyamachi's rampage when he started drinking even more alcohol, as to become stronger to save his daughter, Shiori. Fourth Form/Fractured Human Aruko's fourth form was the final stage of his transformation, with him becoming completely fractured. Retaining his black eyes from his previous transformation, his skin became much darker and his hair on his head was completely gone. His body grew, with his head appearing much more deformed and bumpy. He seemed to have lost his consciousness and all empathy he once had, not even recognizing his own daughter. It can be assumed that his power and speed had increased with this form. Aruko obtained this form after helping Jagasaki kill Nomeadusa, then proceeded to drink more, not knowing his wife and daughter were already by his side. He then proceeded to turn and kill his wife, Misaki. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:Triple H Category:Deceased